Coming Together
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Miho comes to the realisation she needs someone...
1. Chapter 1

Small fic between my fav two characters of GuPan.

* * *

Miho Nishizumi walked very slowly down her hometown/carrier ship deck (top level). She was thinking to herself as she did so.

The Sun slowly held steady in the centre of the sky, a cool breeze blew through where Miho was walking, steadily and slowly.

Miho turned her eyes upon a group of girls who were walking past her...And in the centre...She felt her breath get caught in her throat.

She kept walking, but it was none other then Yukari Akiyama that was in the middle of them, talking about tank models and types...Bless her.

'Yukari...' She thought to herself as she walked past her. Moving even slower as to see if Yukari noticed her - But she didn't. Odd. Considering that Yukari often was so obsessed with her so much that Miho didn't have time to think normally...

Such a beautiful sight for Miho to behold - Yukari was standing in a beige dress with a few modifications...Which were so like her. Panzer outlines on the edges of the sleeves, and a flower on the back. Her eyes were brought out by the sandy colour.

You could say that Yukari was in camouflage. Which was hard to do...Especially if you wanted not to be noticed.

"Beautiful" Miho whispered. She clamped her hand over her mouth. She did NOT just say that, right?

No...She had. Especially seeing as Yukari was slowing down her speech on WWII tanks.

Yukari blinked and turned her head around but by the time she had, Miho was gone.

"That's odd...I could have sworn I heard Nishizumi-Dono's voice..."

Miho had, just about, gotten around the next corner with her heart pounding in her chest. Her cheeks were red as she leaned against the wall and tried to calm herself down.

This could only mean one thing...

Miho felt her body warm up. Did she actually? She couldn't...But it was obviously the case! If she did then...But she couldn't!

Miho shook her head and checked around the corner, good, no Yukari.

Miho turned and, after getting her breath back, she carried on walking.

[Later that day, Akiyama Household]

"Yeah, I swear it was her, Mum, I mean...Who else would say those words?"

Yoshiko shook her head with a smile as she placed a plate of food in front of Yukari. "I dunno, dear. Maybe, just maybe, it was her?"

Yukari bit her lower lip. "That's not fair though!"

Yoshiko shook her head. "Maybe she just wondered..." She trailed off which had Yukari curious.

"Wondered?"

"It's nothing." Yoshiko pointed to the food. "Hurry up and eat, I didn't slave away on the stove for nothing!"

Yukari (being Yukari) almost panicked and instantly went to eat the food. "Y-Yes! I'm going to eat now!"

[Miho's Apartment]

Miho held her Bokko bear to her chest as she tried to think, but her mind kept on throwing blanks.

She squealed as she put her head into the bear's front, muffling her noise.

"I can't! I just can't! If I say I love her then what does that..."

Miho froze.

"I just said it..."

Miho started to feel herself tear up. After all they had been through, of course she loved Yukari. But thing was, if her mother heard this...She would pull her away from Oarai...Even though she was a free spirit to a point - She would still listen to her mother.

Miho put the bear down and looked out of the window at a soft moon that glowed down at her with a light grey mountainous shade to it.

"I can't do this..."

Standing up, Miho walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her mobile, sending out a text to Yukari. She had to face her fear and what better time then...

She hit her face with her hand when she realised the time: 22:45pm.

"I just hope I didn't wake her parents up..."

* * *

Possibly going to have chapter 2. Dunno yet...


	2. Chapter 2

Woah...Thanks for the review PTKadota! I didn't expect one THAT quickly! o.o;

* * *

Time: 23:15pm

Yukari stirred in her sleep as her mobile/cell phone was blinking. Meaning it had received a text. She groaned as she woke up and checked it. "Ugh, ummm, huh? Nishizumi-Dono?" She queried very groggily as she tried to read it.

This is what the text said: /Hello Yukarin, I just wondered if you were busy as I would like to see you. Regards, Miho/

Yukari felt her breath in her throat. 'Nishizumi wants to see me...' She thought to herself as she pulled herself around from the worlds of sleep. "She wants to see...Me?" She whispered again, this time audible and quiet.

"I didn't...Well, I will do. I don't have any school tomorrow" She went about replying to Miho's text.

She looked into her wardrobe. "Different clothes would be a good thing...I can't go round to Miho's dressed like this. It wouldn't be okay...It HAS to be clean!"

[Miho's Apartment]

Miho had been sat in her chair for half an hour. She was going to give Yukari another 5 minutes before turning in for the night. It was pretty late so...She may have missed her.

Either that or she would be too focused on a model to respond.

She then felt a buzzing in her pocket so she reached in and pulled out her cell phone and read the text, which was from Yukari as expected:

Yukari: /Hi Nishizumi-Dono! I'll be 'round in less then a zeigers tale! From, Yukari~/

Miho felt a smile tug on her face as she stood up and yawned. 'Time to get ready...Again' She thought as she cleaned her flat up and then blinked. "A Zeigers tale? How long is-"

A doorbell ring had answered Miho's question just as she finished putting the dishwasher on. "Coming" She didn't want to shout as it was quiet enough for her to be heard without such means of communication.

She opened the door and, sure enough, Yukari was stood there. This time she was in khaki shorts (sandy again) and a green top. She looked...Odd again. But this was Yukari, the girl that Miho had-

Miho felt her heart throb again. It was painful just to look and not touch...She felt herself blush slightly as she ushered her friend in. "Come in, come in"

Yukari smiled. "Thank you" She looked around the apartment

Miho pointed to a chair as she shut the door behind Yukari. "Take a seat, I've been wanting to talk to y-you"

Yukari blinked. Did the legendary Nishizumi-Dono just stutter in front of her? Nah, must be her imagination so she nodded and sat down on said chair.

It was nice, being here, just the two of them. Nothing really...Could get in the way. Like what happened with Saori and the hairspray...THAT was a mess...A rather big orange mess that day...Ugh.

"So..." Yukari began as she saw Miho sit down across from her.

"Hmm?"

Yukari felt herself go slightly red. Being under such an intense gaze. "C...C...I was wondering what you wanted..." She fidgeted as Miho watched her.

Miho, eventually, snapped out of her trace-like gaze. "I just wanted to ask...Have you ever thought about..."

Yukari blinked. "Have I ever thought about what?"

Miho bit her lower lip. "L...L..."

Yukari took in a deep breath. "Are you trying to say...Love?"

Miho nodded and lowered her head, feeling her cheeks on fire.

"I've thought about on occasion, yeah, but, what's so big about it?"

Miho shot her head up and saw Yukari smiling at her. "Eh?"

Yukari leaned across and poked Miho on the nose. "I know I love you as do the others. It's just...I-"

Miho had stood up and walked over to Yukari, leaning so close that Yukari's blood pressure, SHE WAS SURE, was going to go through the damn roof!

"No, Yukarin..." She whispered to her. "I..LOVE...You..." She then...kissed her on her lips.

Yukari was frozen in place. 'Please if this is a dream, do NOT wake me up!'

It was no dream. She was being kissed. In her beloved commander's apartment. This was...This was...Heavenly.

* * *

I wonder what's next for them...Once again, thanks for the review PIKadota! =3


	3. Chapter 3

Time: 10:50am

Location: Unknown...

Nah, just kidding - Nishizumi Miho's apartment.

Yukari was curled up on top of Miho as the pair were asleep. It had been so tiring that (somehow) Miho had ended up pulling Yukari to her bed, with the pair landing on said bed without much further of a word and ending up with sleep...Nothing else but sleep.

Miho was the first to stir and the second her eyes opened she shut them again. 'GAH! Yukari! What on Earth are-' She then started to piece together what had happened, she had been so sleepy and hazy that after confessing to Yukari, she had pulled her to the bed and wanted to sleep with her...

NO! Not in THAT way!

...Well...Maybe...

'Well, whatever.' Miho thought quietly as she opened her eyes and she reached around with one arm to begin to stroke Yukari's hair. The poor girl worked so hard sometimes. So, it must have been nice for her to get some peaceful shut-eye.

And from the sounds of it...

A light snore.

She needed it.

Miho smiled as she reached her other arm around and ended up cuddling Yukari. It was like the brown haired girl was a small bear...Or maybe a cat?

Maybe a mutant Boko?

Who knew...But Miho knew this for a fact, Yukari was hers and she was Yukari's.

Eventually, Miho looked over to the clock and she could feel herself roll her eyes.

'Ten fifty in the morning?' She yawned and lowered her arms as she felt Yukari start to stir.

Yukari opened her rather beautiful chocolate brown eyes and looked into Miho's own.

"Mornin' Yukarin"

Yukari bit her lower lip. "Oh...I'm sorry!" She tried to scramble off of Miho but found that Miho was (as she has faster reactions) grabbing onto her?

"Nishizumi-Dono? Are you...Are you crying?"

Miho closed her eyes. "Don't leave...Please don't leave Yukarin...Not now. Not after the tank...Not after everything we've been through! I only just confessed to you and- and..."

Yukari felt her face soften. "How could I leave someone when I never intended to in the first place?"

Miho opened her tear striken face to see Yukari smile at her. "Yukari?"

"Miho"

The pair slowly kissed again as they relaxed against one another.

"Ummm...Miho?"

Miho nodded. "Yeah?"

"Can I get up now? We're both a little hot and sweaty for my liking"

Miho giggled and let Yukari go and the pair slowly got to their feet.

"What do you think the others will think?"

Miho took a hold of Yukari's hand. "I don't care what they think..."

She saw Yukari's face turn to one of worry.

"Well...I _**do**_ care, but what I mean is, when I'm with you. I don't care. I would rather face down the entire carrier to stay in your arms Yukarin...Even my own mother"

Yukari smiled and pulled Miho into a hug. "Together forever Miho?"

Miho nodded. "Forever Yukari"

* * *

The story is not over! We have a ways to go! I just wanted to get this out! =D

That and I wanted to show I am still alive =3


End file.
